


Jet Black Hearts 1.17: Dana

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Danathought it would just be a joke.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 1.17: Dana

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1.17, "Hell House."

Faking your own death, it turned out, was pretty easy when you had control of the lighting.

Spending an entire day tricking out some old shack had been, she had to admit, a pain. Listening to Craig's friends scream their heads off, though--Dana had to cover her mouth to keep her giggles from escaping. After they'd made a run for it, Dana had thrown the rope off her shoulders and run back to where she'd hidden her car.

***

Dana was already back at TCU when Craig called her about the death.

"That's impossible," she told him. Her roommate looked over from where she was watching TV--she probably had said that too loud.

"I don't know," Craig said. "I mean, we made that first one up, but what if--"

"Hey, Dana," her roommate said. She pointed towards the TV. "Isn't that girl in our physics class?"

The reporter was describing the scene, and yeah, the picture of the victim was that girl from their physics class.

"Dana? Are you still there?" Craig's voice was faint. She'd dropped her phone.


End file.
